ninjago_years_laterfandomcom-20200214-history
Nya
Dr. Nya Smith-Gordon~Walker is the master of Water, the original Samurai X, the Water Ninja, and now the Water Samurai. She is also Kai's little sister, Jay's wife, and the mother of Nick & Jackie Appearance Nya is a beautiful and shapely/thin woman. She herself had always ben seen as beautiful by other males too. Originally, she had a black bob cut, but later she grew longer black hair cept in a ponytail by different colored scrunchies. She weas cherry red, plae pink, bright pink, or at times different and such, lipstick and has a beauty mark on her right cheek. She use to have cheek bones showing, but later on used a product to cover them after a small slip from a random bystander one time. At different times and episodes (cause I feel like it) Nya either has eyelashes or not Her main attire at times is her main version, a brighter red version, or any other colored and/or re-tooled version of her season 3 dress: The dress includes a red bodysuit w/ a bit small reveal window, a brown/light peach waistband w/ her phoenix symbol on both sides, and a red coat thing with gold & black sashes. On her 18th birthday, Jay gave her a necklace that belonged to his adopted mother saying "I love you". After being more peaceful without stress (or maybe other reasons I'm trying to think of and all that) when retired, she sometimes puts on some varying flowers in her hair. For more Nya looks, check out Nya\Looks & Clothing Family Tree Kai Brother Skylor Sister-In-Law Jay Husband/Yin Nick Son Jackie Daughter Ray Father Maya Mother Ed Father-In-Law Edna Mother-In-Law Cliff Father-In-Law Liber Mother-In-Law Chen Father-In-Law Sky Nephew Kayla Niece RelationShips Kai - As her brother, Kai tries to constantly make sure Nya is safe. Even if Nya can get annoyed by him, she still loves him. He also struggled, but eventually went through with having her decision of quitting the team to care for her children. Jay - Nya loves Jay w/ a major part of heart. She might get mad or annoyed at him at times (or Jay does to her), but they still love each other. When Jay left for a while to look for his birth mother, Nya told Kai that once they got married, Nya felt a spark bigger when anything else had happened in their relationship and has cared for him a lot bigger than ever. She got upset when Jay smacked her after drinking too much, but got happy and better when Jay apologized and took her an the kids on a long vacation. Skylor - After apologizing fer her behavior in Season 7 and getting to know her, Skylor and Nya became best friends. When Nya got a bit of a deeva attitude from her first few days of Water Samurai fame, Skylor got mad and quit the team temporarily, but once Nya realized how selfish she was, she apologized and they became best friends again. Skylor also got the pleasure of being one of Nya's maids of honour at her and Jay's wedding. Personality Nya is a kind and caring woman, as well as a loving mother. She is full of confidence, motivation, and focus. She is also a highly intelligent person having about 7 or 8 phds (she got them at times when Nick and Jackie were fine), however she herself has said she's only the 2nd or 3rd smartest on the ninja team due to Zane and PIXAL. Nya always works hard to save NinjaGo, never giving up. She usually gives up easily if she's not instantly good at something, but comes to accept it that she can't be good at everything. She has superb fighting skills. She has sometimes (and at times still) has a bit of stress, but has soothed down a bit the flowers she sometimes puts in her hair. Her acts of independence have made her one of the loved faces of NinjaGo: finally get as much attention as the boys had (which the other girls get too). And of course, she's very talented and highly independent. Skills/Talents Character Facts Trivia *In one of the cruise episodes, Nya wears clothing similar to the original clothing for Lapis Lazuli from Steven Universe. **Coincidentally, both are female heroes who can control water. *In some episodes for yoga, Nya wears a unitard resembling the one worn by Barbie from Toy Story 3 (she also at times a legless leotard version of it). External Links Nya/Gallery Category:Female Category:Elemental Masters Category:Smith Family Category:Walker Family Category:Gordon Family Category:Ninja Category:Samurai